


Up

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A middle-of-the-night quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up

**Author's Note:**

> 100% fluff, 100% PWP. It wanted to be called "3 AM," but I convinced it that that would be the corniest title in the history of ever.

Christian woke up hard as hell, with Aaron just as hard and grinding his ass from behind. He couldn't help responding, rotating his hips and arching backwards. 

"Holy fuck," he muttered. _"Aaron."_

Aaron was moaning softly and didn't seem to have heard him.

"Aaron." He reached back and grabbed Aaron's ass. "Babe?"

There was still no reply. Aaron was asleep, the horny bastard. But now Christian was horny, too, and he needed Aaron to be awake. "Aaron." He moved his hand to the back of Aaron's head. "Aaron." Getting desperate now, he turned just enough to shove his tongue into Aaron's mouth, and that did the trick.

Aaron pulled back a little. There was enough light in the room for Christian to see a moment of panic on his face. "Chris?"

"Yeah, wake up."

Aaron froze as he figured out what was going on. "Oh, no. I was totally humping you, wasn't I?"

Christian dragged Aaron's hand down to his dick. "Does that feel like I mind?"

Aaron laughed and kissed Christian's shoulder. "I'm still sorry I woke you. You should go back to sleep, your audition --"

"Isn't until one. Hold on." He reached blindly to find the lube and condoms on the shelf above the bed. He also knocked over a few other things, but shoved them out of the way. Something crashed on the floor. "It'll help me relax, right?"

"You don't need to relax. Weren't you just asleep?" 

"Hey, you woke me up, you get to take care of this hard-on." Christian thrust the box and the bottle behind him, and ground his hips backwards for emphasis. "Just like this."

"Okay, you've talked me into it," Aaron said with a smile in his voice. He kissed Christian's shoulder again and sank his teeth in briefly. Christian heard him pop open the lube and felt cold-wet fingers inside. They'd had sex earlier, so it didn't take much.

There was the sound of the wrapper tearing, some fidgeting from Aaron, and then he was in, hot and quick. His balls nudged Christian's perineum as Christian brought his upper leg forward to make room. Aaron adjusted, too, until he hit Christian's prostate straight on and Christian howled.

"Like that?" Aaron asked in his ear.

Christian nodded frantically, unable to stop groaning long enough to talk, and smacked his head into Aaron's.

They said, "ow," and "ah," and laughed and stilled just long enough to confirm that they were both okay. Aaron slid his hand under Chris' chin and made him turn for a slow kiss. It got messy as they started moving again, and their teeth scraped. They collapsed back onto the pillow, Aaron's heavy breaths heating the nape of Christian's neck, and he found Christian's cock with his hand.

"Nono, my leg," Christian said. He tried to yank his leg towards the ceiling, but they had to kick off the sheet together to make it work. Aaron hooked his arm under Christian's knee, leaving Chris free to jerk himself off as his groin was pleasantly stretched.

"So good," Aaron breathed. Christian hummed in agreement. 

They sped up together, pushing and pulling, Aaron's soft groans and Christian's louder grunts bouncing off the bare, white walls. Suddenly the position was too much and Christian fell forwards onto the mattress, with most of Aaron's weight landing on top of him. The new angle hurt Christian's wrist, but that just made him want to finish faster.

Aaron was pounding him now, getting louder as thoughts vacated his brain. "Fuck, fuck, Chris, fuck," and Aaron only swore when he was close to coming. Christian untangled them so he could surge to his knees and elbows, abandoning his own dick; the change gave them both more leverage, and Aaron came fast. He held tight onto Christian, buried his face in Christian's back, gasped and shuddered and relaxed.

Christian caught his breath as Aaron left soft, open-mouthed kisses on his skin, his softening cock still stroking inside. When Chris turned his head to speak, Aaron latched onto his mouth with a contented groan. They made out happily for a while, sharing stupid grins, until Aaron had to lean back to take care of the condom. It landed on the floor with a slap and Aaron was back, kissing Christian's jaw, his neck. Finally he coaxed Christian onto his side again and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

"God, yes, Aaron."

"Good?"

"Yeah, yes. Good."

But when Aaron dipped down to tug on his balls instead, Christian swept in for the finish. As romantic as it would be to let Aaron bring him off, he wasn't feeling very patient. He fisted himself hard while Aaron kept fondling his sac and his perineum and then he was there, coming and coming as Aaron said, "Yeah, that's it. That's it."

Chris stretched and sighed, then turned around for a kiss. He wrapped both legs around Aaron and said, "Good morning."

"I don't think it's morning yet."

They both reached up to the shelf, searching for the alarm clock and coming up empty. 

"Next apartment, bigger bedroom," Christian said. "Oh, wait. I think I might have thrown it on the floor." He looked over his shoulder and saw a faint, green glow from his side of the bed.

Aaron laughed at him and found the wipes instead. "Is it still plugged in?" he asked as they cleaned themselves up.

"Yeah. Be right back."

They took turns in the bathroom -- Christian always had to pee afterwards, and Aaron's face would break out if he slept sweaty -- and Christian righted the clock. When Aaron came back Christian was snuggled up under the sheet, already half asleep again.

"Sheets," Aaron said. He swatted Christian's arm. "Come on, get up."

"Tomorrow," Christian said without opening his eyes.

"Now."

"Tomorrow. I have to be well-rested for my audition."

Aaron sighed theatrically as he climbed back into bed, and Christian smiled with his face half hidden under his hand. Aaron only let him win this argument when he was feeling lazy, too. 

They settled in with Aaron's head on Christian's chest, his breath ghosting across a nipple. It felt nice, but not nice enough to keep Christian awake. Just nice enough to give him good dreams.


End file.
